Dr. Allen Harrison
Professor Allen Harrison was once the superhero "Count Zero" known for uncanny ability to discover criminal plans seemingly before they are hatched. Armed with a superhuman intellect, a sharp mind, incredible dexterity. and a perfect sense of timing, he is an extremely dangerous foe in hand to hand combat, and is a deadly shot with his twin custom made 47 caliber pistols. He uses this specific caliber weapon because its a prime number. He claims to able to see the flows of logic of seeming random circumstances, and using his encyclopedic knowledge of the strangest minute details reduce them to "hard cold facts found only in the mathematical realm." To most people it seems is leaps of "logic" are akin to "the square root of negative one plus banana equals it was Colonel Mustard in the dining room with the pipe!" He is usually fine and normal, but every once in awhile, he starts going off in strange tangents during class. There are stories that he has mystical powers of teleportation and other mystical powers, but these may just be exaggerations from impressionable criminals. Dr, Harrison makes it clear his powers are pure deduction. "The only mystical powers I have are those quoted by St. Augustine. 'Ignorance of numbers is ignorance of God.'" However, such diversions aside, he is a very good teacher, and teaching is his remaining passion, since he supposedly "retired" from crime fighting for unexplained reasons a few years ago. But it is unclear if he is kept on staff because of his teaching abilities, or if the rest of the faculty are just humoring him out of pity. Rumors say that he was simply much too brilliant than man was meant to be, and his mind slowly cracked. However, when his seeming nonsensical abstractions actually some to fruition, as they often do, everyone reconsiders this mysterious, quiet man. He may be as nutty as can of Planter's peanuts, but you can't argue with results. Dr. Harrison is an intensely private man and in his spare time he goes to one of his seven opulent mansions around the world with one of his supermodel girlfriends. It seems a couple years back he won the Publishers Clearinghouse Lottery - five times in a row. NOTES While Professor Harrison has no superpowers, he is adept at simulating superpowers. In game, he is treated as possessing powers such as teleportation, x-ray vison, precognition, and telepathy, athough in reality they are simply tricks. Granted they may be tricks that require a week and a blackboard to explain, but they are still tricks. He does occasionally show up on faculty poker night, but due to mutal agreement, he usually just deals never plays. As for his personality, think of "The Question" with an unhealthy preoccupation with numbers. QUOTES *How silly is to punish an act of truancy with suspension or expulsion. This would be tantamount to paying criminals for robbing banks. *Your test will be multiple choice, but not on Scantron. If you write your answer choices straight down the left-hand side of your paper, I can grade them just as quickly. I usually have the letter sequence memorized. The trick is to remebering is make some sort word out of them. For example: “AahBeCeeDahDahAahEeeCeDahBeCeeDahDahAahEeeAahAahBeCeBeCeEeeAahAahBeCeeDahDahAahBeCeBeC” *In the equation f(x)=100, the f(x) acts as an introductory adverbial phrase. *We can verify this triangle is correctly solved by using the triangle inequality, Pythagorean theorem, the law of cosines, or using one of the many applicable trig function, but I think we can see that it’s correct, so let’s not do that, and say we did. *The answer is 147.66689. OOOh. That creeps me. Let’s round it to it 147.667, the Neighbor of the Beast. *"As an intellectual exercise, lets take the height of the Great Pyramid of Cheops in feet, 756ft, divide it into the total number of stones in the Mayan pyramid "El Castillo" at Chichen Itzain in the Yutan, which is of course 80,892, and it gives you exactly 107, which is not only a prime number but its mirror, 701 is also prime. From here things get very interesting, This number happens to be the exact weight of the Beatles' White Album in Babylonian sheas. And I don't have to tell you the significance of that, do I!" *"Coincidence? I think not!" Category:NPC Category:Faculty